A Sonadow Love Story 2 (Provment Of Love)
by Yaoicoupleluver
Summary: Sonic and Shadow wake up and after all their normal morning chores they head out to school. Don't wanna spoil it, nuff said.


Sonic and Shadow got out of bed feeling refreshed and somewhat happy. They headed downstairs to go and do their usual morning chores before school. They stepped outside from the comfort of their warm home to the fresh air of Autumn. The air whistled through their pathway and brushed against Sonic, to his surprise he flinched, Shadow found this cute and silently chuckled.

When Sonic and Shadow arrived at the bus bay, Tails saw them, Tails ran over to them and greeted them.

"Hey Guys, 1st day back at school eh?, are you looking forward to see what lessons we will be in this year?"

Sonic and Shadow froze, they forgot that they will be getting new lesson schedules, they looked at each other then back at Tails.

A silence filled the air till Tails broke the uncomfortable silence.

"What's wrong guys?"

"Wha-" Sonic gets interrupted by a light punch in the back.

"No-othing." Shadow said while blushing.

"Oh, OK Then" Tails go's closer to Sonic and Shadow and whispers.

"Don't worry guys, I know your secret, I support you, no need to hide if from me."

Sonic and Shadow froze then nodded and hopped onto the bus. Sonic went to sit in the middle of the bus next to the window, Tails sat next to him, and Shadow went and sat at the back, so no one could suspsionate anything about him and Sonic.

Before the bus set off, Daniel, a brown hedgehog hopped onto the bus, this was Shadow's friend and sat opposte Shadow. Daniel was a 15 year old brown hedgehog with Blue eyes, he wore denimn jeans and a white T shirt, Dainel began to converse with Shadow.

"Hey Shadow, found a girl friend yet?"

"No, I'll find one once I'm out of school." Shadow lied while blushing.

"OOh, someone gay?"

"What... no..." Shadow said while hiding the blush.

"OK" *Edges forward, whispers* "I'm gay, and I'm available"

Shadow sat there stunned, he replied quietly. "Really?"

"Yeah, you got a problem."

"No none at all, I support gays, so your OK With me." Shadow said calmly trying to neutralize the tension.

"Alright, thank you." Daniel sat back down in his seat. Shadow thought of what he said and remembered him and Sonic, he quietly sighed. The bus drove on the black tarmac road, it then arrived at the school. Evergreen High.

The school is a high school the walls are a sandy yellow color with the school logo of a tree on the front wall. The school faces South, and the floor is marble paved. It looks gorgeous in the Summer months but looks quite bleak when It's cloudy like today. The door is a automatic door and is very big and is made out of glass. there is a big car park and the school grounds stretch for quite a while.(it wasn't called Evergreen high for nothing you know.) The whole school is surrounded with evergreen trees, and there is always a nice smell of nature in the air.

The bus door opened with an awful squeaking sound, all the students rose from their seats and headed out of the bus, all except Sonic left, Tails noticed Sonic was day dreaming.

"Sonic, the bus driver's waiting, gotta get off the bus now."

"Wha? Oh yeah, thanks Tails, sorry I was just in deep thought." Said Sonic a bit sleepy from his thoughts.

"I could see, you were miles out there, come'on let's go." Tails said enthusiastically.

Sonic and Tails thanked the bus driver and went to the main hall where they were getting their new timetables. Sonic went and sat down on a chair ready for the opening assembly, Tails sat next to him. Amy was walking inside late, and then she notices Sonic had a seat next to him free, she ran over to it and sat down. Sonic turned to look where Shadow was only to see Amy there looking at him, blushing.

"Hi Sonniku!" Amy said happily.

"Oh, urrm, hi Amy." Sonic said in an not bothered tone. Sonic moved further away from Amy.

"Sonic? Why are you so mean to me?" Amy said in an upset tone.

"I'm not, you just annoy me, I don't love you, got that?" Sonic said in an angry tone of voice.

"Sonic don't lie to me, stop teasing me." Amy said in an slightly annoyed tone.

"No I don't, were just friends, just friends! Sonic said in an really annoyed tone.

"S sonic... Is this really the truth?" Amy said almost ready to burst into tears.

"Yes, Amy, I'm sorry, I don't love you, please stop bugging me about loving you, I'm sorry I don't." Sonic said in a sympathetic way to Amy.

"SsssSonic, how could you?"

"I'm sorry Amy, please don't cry, please go and find someone else."

"Sonic, I loved you with all my heart, how could you." Amy runs out the door while crying.

Sonic turns around to see Amy by the door crying. The headteacher then comes in.

"Goodmorning Student's. Welcome back to Evergreen High, I hope you are all well, I just need to address a few things before we get started. First Homeasexual realationship's are Strongly prohibited , if we catch anyone violating this rule you will be suspended. The next rule is jewelry, we do not allow for any jewelry at all, as for a safety hazard. And the last rule, none of you are allowed to leave the school premises if you do, you will eventually found by the cops and you will be in serious trouble. Now you will all be given your new timetables, please may rows 1 through 5 come up."

Everyone from row 1 through 5 went up Knuckel's and Rouge were in those rows. Knuckles and Rouge received their timetables.

"Alright now students could we please have every other row come up please."

Everyone from that row headed to the front and Sonic Shadow and Tails were in those last rows. Shadow revived his first, he was eager to see if he was in most of Sonic's classes. He looked and to his surprise he was in most of them but one, Biology and that's the one Sonic really struggles in. He then waited for the rest to get their timetables. Tails was next and recived his timetable, he saw that he was in all of Sonic's classes except P.E. Sonic really hates P.E. And so does Tails so he wondered who would be in his class. Last to get his Timetable was Sonic, he blushed when he saw that Shadow was in all his classes but one, Bioligy, he hates bioligy he gets very squemish. He wondered who would be in his Bioligy Class. The head is just whispered something very important.

"Students! Has anyone seen Amy?" She said worried. Sonic raises his hand, she looks at him and nods.

"Where is she?" Sonic points to the door, the head walks over to the door in a rushed panic.

"Amy! Amy?" The head see's Amy crying her little heart out. "Oh my dear, Amy? Are you alright?"

Amy gets up and dusts her self off and slowly climbs to her feet. "I don't want to tell you I'm sorry I'll come and get my timetable now."

"Alright, OK Amy, yes I got it right here." The head hands the timetable to her and then Amy heads back inside.

"Good news class we found Amy, well that is all we needed to talk about, if I catch any of you boys kissing another boy in school, you will be suspended." With that the head walked out and assembly was dismissed. Sonic saw Amy still crying a little, he thought she should know. Sonic taps her shoulder, she looks up to him.

"Amy, I need to tell you a secret, it may horrify you it may scare you it may make you hate me anymore but please just hear me out. I am not the boy you think, The reason I don't love you is, that I am gay, I have fell in love with Shadow and now were together, please don't hate me for this, this is why I don't love you I'm sorry, please don't think bad of me." Sonic slowly starts to cry.

"Sonic? Please don't cry, It's not a big deal, really, I'm just glad you told me thank you." Amy hugs Sonic and Sonic hugs back.

"Thank you Amy, thank you, I guess your'll have to go find someone else, I wish you luck" Sonic breaks out of the hug.

"Hey Tails what we got next?"

"Hrmmmmmm." Tails looks at his timetable and notices that they all have English together."Alright Sonic and Amy lets go I guess Shadow's already gone?" Sonic, Tails and Amy head to English. When they arrive at English, they line up, Sonic spots Shadow and hides his blush.

The teacher then arrived, "Miss Backendale" The teacher is a dark blue fox, in her 40's, she is very tall and is very skinny maybe too skinny, she is very strict and you don't want to get on her bad side, she has had a troublesome past she has blue eyes and wears an orange cardigan and she wears black high heels and a black knee high skirt. "Alright students, welcome back, I hope you all had a good Summer, well now it is time to get back to working, so, chop chop!"

All the students walk in, and go to sit where they wanted too. Miss Backendale interupts. "Ahh, bup bup bup, none of you are sitting where you want to sit, you are in my class room so you follow my rules, if you don't like that then leave. I'm not putting up with trouble makers. Now all of you if you would be so kind could you please come up to the front so I can seat you?" All the students stood up and went to the front. "Now this is alphabetical order, so don't complain if your sitting next to someone you don't like, but if there is a serious issue you can talk to me after the lesson." Miss Backendale called all the students, starting with Amy and Andy. Andy is a grey hedgehog very skinny and quite tall, wears dark blue jogging bottoms and a light blue top, he has blue eyes and is to the near top of the class. Then she called out from B to J and then J to P to S. Sonic and Shadow were made to sit next to each other at the back row the middle table, Tails was next and was positioned opposite them on the table to their right. The everyone else was seated. "Now if any of you have any serious issues please report back to me, later." All the class got out their books and pencil cases, they were ready to get started with the lesson. "Alright Class, today we will be learning about poems, I would like you all to make a poem, maybe to your favorite friend or your crush to tell them what they mean to you, or maybe a poem about clouds or nature, you can do anything, it just needs to rhyme and not be boring. Alright Students get to work!" Everyone got to work, Sonic and Shadow were busy writing their poems.

It was 20 mins till the end of the lesson Miss Backendale stopped the class and began to speak. "Alright Students, I hope you enjoyed writing your poems now I will pick one indivigual to come up and say your poem. Alright, now who will it be... Ahhh, Shadow, my fine pupil, would you please come up to say your poem please."

"Alright Miss" Shadow grabbed his poem and went to the front.

"Thank you Shadow, when your ready." Miss Backendale said in a joyful tone."

"A poem by Shadow The Hedgehog. I wake up every morning, and think of you, wanting to to be as true as blue. I want to hold you in my arms and tell you I love you, I want to make you smile I want to make you happy. I want to erase those feelings of sadness you get, I want to be there for you, I want to show you I love you, but yet, in this world, I can't. Too afraid to tell you really how much you mean to me, how much I want to hold you. I just want you to be happy, and I want to be the only person to help that happen for you, I want to stop those feelings of sadness, I don't want to ease them, I want to delete them from you. I want you to know I love you, I want you to feel safe, because I will always be here for you, through thick and thin, through stone and wood. You make me feel so happy, and I want to show you this, I hate to see you cry, I want to be the one who can magic those away, I just want you to be happy and feel so great, I want you to feel you can celebrate, I want to see you happy, I never want to be away from you again. I'm sorry, I love you and I'll always protect you. I LOVE YOU!" Shadow stands back and everyone applause 's.

"Shadow that was amazing, thank you very much, that will be 2 merits for you my good man, your welcome." Miss Backendale said very proudly, now the bell will be going shortly. Pupils please can you all place your chairs up on the desks, thank you. Oh and before you all go, Thank you very much for being very well behaved pupils, it means allot to me, Thank you." All the students headed out the door, Miss Backendale stopped Shadow. "Shadow, one moment please."

"Yes Miss, what is it?"

"Your poem it was wonderful, may I know who this special little girl you love is?"

Shadows heart raced, he didn't know what to say he just stood frozen stuck of what to say. "Oh, that is for the" Shadow gulps very hard and tries to hide the blush. "That is for the." An awkward silence fills the air, Miss Backendale sits there wide opened waiting for the answer. No response Shadow just couldn't find the words. Miss Backendale decided to step in.

"Well, Shadow, is it a girl or maybe a boy?" A brief silence fills the air, Shadow gulps and speaks.

"I don't know what trouble I will get into, but yes it is a boy." Shadow gulps and bows his head in shame.

"Oh, dear, don't be sad, unlike this unrepentant school, I support gay rights, your secret is safe with me, never the less, that was lovely, I hope you tell this boy soon, do it privately though, don't want to get into trouble now do you? You better be off to class, don't worry I'll notify your teacher, your welcome." Miss Backendale smiles warmly and Shadow walks out the door relieved as Miss Backendale waves him off.

Shadow looks at his timetable, to see he has Maths next, he loves Maths he has always had a like-ing to it. Especially since he can be next to Sonic, hopefully, he isn't very good with his Maths, he can do it, just is very slow, so Shadow helps him. Shadow walks to class feeling very happy, looking forward to seeing Sonic again. Shadow knocks on the door, he is motioned in. "Sorry I'm late Sir, Miss Backendale wanted to speak to me."

"That's fine just sit down, next to Sonic please." The teacher motioned him to sit next to Sonic.

Shadow walked into the Maths class. It was a clean polished room, the floor was sparkling clean and there were wide open windows. The walls were painted blue and all over the class room were posters to show various methods, like Long Division, angles, Co-Ordinates and many more. The desks are oak wood and look very set next to his lover Sonic, Shadow got out all his stuff for the lesson.

"Alright Class, since today is our 1st lesson, we won't be doing too much, but 1st I need to say a few things. As the Head said we don't want any gay realationships in school, so keep those filthy feelings outside of school please. My Name is Mr Peterson, you may call me Sir if you may, but nothing other then those, I don't want to be called Teach or anything, you are all in highschool, if you want to be treeted like adults you will act like adults. Now, what we are doing today is. Long Division. I'm sure many of you know it, but just in case, I'll give you a quick refresher.

"My Peterson, walks up to the board. (He's a gray fox and is in his late 40's, he wears a very smart red tie with a blue Blazer, and very smart black jeans.) And beguins to draw the layout, two lines with a plus sign, division, subtract and Multiply on the left and then your numbers in between. Mr Peterson writes "3000 + 4000 + 5678 = ?" "Now Class, does anyone know how this is done?" The whole class sits there totally confused with big open confused eyes blinking several times. Sonic Raises his hand. "Yes Sonic?" "I think I know, you put the larger numbers first then the smaller numbers till you get to your smallest number?" Shadow interrupts, winking at Sonic warmly. "Yes that is almost right Sonic, but I'll take over here Sir. Alright, Sonic is on the right track, but it is slightly different, first you put the numbers down from left to right, left is the larger numbers and right is the smaller numbers, which is Thousands, Hundreds, tens and units. So you would write, 5678 first then underneath that you write 4000 then underneath that you write 3000. Then to add them up you start from the Units column and go from the top downwards adding them as you go then putting the number at the bottom if it is bigger then 9 you must put the 1 in the Tens column then 0 in the Units column and if it's any bigger like a 100 then you have to write 1 in the Hundreds column then 0 in the Tens then 0 in the Units column, then same for the thousands column, and so on. (So you all know, here is what it would look like)

TH H T U

5 6 7 8

4 0 0 0

3 0 0 0

12, 6 7 8

ANSWER!

"Thank you Shadow that is right, now that is what we will be doing today class, now could I please have 4 volunteers to hand out the text books and work books please?" 4 volunteers stood up and went to go get the books to hand out, once everyone got their books and wrote their names on them ect, they all got started. Shadow saw Sonic struggling on a question he then decided to help. Shadow silently whispers. "Sonic do you need any help?" Sonic answered. "Yes Please Shad's." Shadow silently chuckled at the cute nick name he was given. Shadow leans over to help Sonic, Sonic blushes at the nice feeling of his body by his. "Alright Sonic I see what you have done you have messed the order up, no worries, I'll help you mate" Shadow shows what Sonic had done wrong and then once finished they both breathe a sigh of relief. "Thanks Shadow" Sonic Whispers into Shadow's ear. "I love you."

Mr Peterson stops the class. "Alright Class, It's time for break now, thank you for being a good class. You are dismissed."

The bell rings and the doors burst open everyone leaves the class, with Sonic and Shadow following behind to avoid the chaos in the hall. Shadow breaks the silence. "Sonic, I have been meaning to prove something to you for a while, I do love you, I love you allot and I promise I won't make up I don't like you for just to keep with my friends. If their really my friends they would be fine with it, so Sonic don't ever be scared of me leaving you, I never will, I love you allot and I want you to be happy." Sonic walks outside with Shadow. "Shadow can we please go somewhere private?" "Of course Sonic, anything for you." Shadow and Sonic walk to somewhere private, they find a large Shed, and decide to go inside. They open the heavy wooden door and venture in they are surrounded by the interior, there are spades, trouals, and lots more tools. There was a big long light like the ones in their classes. Sonic leans towards Shadow and hugs him tightly. Shadow accepts the hug and pulls him closer to him and gently rubs his head and leans him on his chest. "Shadow I love you!" "I love you too Sonic, I promice, I'll never ever leave you, I promice, I don't care if people don't like that, if they don't they can sod off, I want you to be happy and you being happy makes me happy. I will never ever leave you I will always be here for you and I'll help you with everything and I'll guide you through anything, because I love you and I want you to know that. I'm not just doing this to make you get back up on your feet. Heck no. I WILL NEVER EVER EVER LEAVE YOU SONIC, I LOVE YOU!" Sonic hugs Shadow even more with tears of joy in his eyes.

They both hear the bell go and jump out of their grip. "So, Sonic, what ya got next Mate?" "I don't know..." Sonic looks at his timetable, and gaps in horror. "Shadow I got bioligy..." Sonic begins to cry. "I don't wanna go on my own, Please Shadow help me!" "Help" Shadow Laughs. "Sonic I will do way more then that for you, I will, well your'll see, go to class please, I'll see you after class, your welcome, don't want to be late Mate, bye." Sonic Hugs Shadow. "I love you" "I love you too Sonic, don't want to be late, bye mate." "Bye Shadow." Sonic leaves and when the coast is clear Shadow rushes to the reception.

Shadow walks in it is very big, a circle desk with a few computers, printers, tellephones, the floor is actually carpet, a lovely royal blue and around the table is gold and red velvet around the middle of the circle desk. Shadow aproached the reception lady. "Hello Sir what would you like today.?" "Well 1st off I want my friend Sonic to be taken out of this lesson he is in, Biology and he hates that subject to the core, it makes him feel very uncomfortable. And I would like him to be excused from this one lesson, then the next lesson, I would like to be in his class, please, I want to help make him cope, so please could you please do this for me, It really would mean the world to me, I don't want my best friend Suffering." "Alright Sir, I can tell your friend must really hate this subject, and that you want to make it more an ease for him is very sweet of you, I will let him be excused this lesson and you can be moved into his set to help him feel better, As I can see your a very smart pupil I know you won't drop your grades so yes you can be in his class to help him, I will get him now for you, your welcome." The lady began speaking into the mic. "Attention pupils, could Sonic The Hedgehog please report to the reception, he will need his bags, that is all."

Meanwhile with Sonic, just about as he was about to burst into tears from the pressure as he hears his teacher turn off the dicection video he talks to Sonic. "Sonic could you please report to the reception emidietly,you will need your bags you will be gone for the whole lesson, bye." Sonic packs up his stuff and heads to the reception. He leaves the room and breathes a sigh of relief, he had no idea what they wanted but he is glad he is out of Biology at least. He heads to the reception, when he arrives, he is delighted to see Shadow, he thinks he knows what's up. "Shadow?" Sonic runs up to him and high fives him, still a little shaken up from his lesson. Sonic and Shadow both go to sit down. "Guess what Sonic, I'm in all your lessons now, your welcome." "Shadow, oh my gosh just for me." Sonic whispers happily. "I love you!" "I love you too I told you I had a supprise for you." After Biology Shadow and Sonic went to their next lesson Cookery.

To be continued.


End file.
